


worth

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the aos advent 2018 [23]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: abby knows her skills are valuable





	worth

Lady Basha does not treat her Inhumans unkindly. But they’re still property.

Abby bows her head and carries on, the way she always did.

Worth her weight in gold and more, she hears Lady Basha say of her.

The humans have broken free of Kasius, she hears others whisper.

Maybe she’ll break free, too.

The inhibitor is a problem. But they have to switch her powers back on eventually, or she’s not worth the price she fetched.

She’s a girl who can walk through walls.

She’s a girl who can take some silly little chip out of her own body.


End file.
